


Knight

by the_100_bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_100_bellarke/pseuds/the_100_bellarke
Summary: Clarke gets drunk at Kabby's wedding. Bellamy takes care of her and stays with her until morning. They end up emotional.





	

So it was happening. Abby and Kane were getting married. On a sunny morning they stood in front of each other and made their vows. They looked like they were in their twenties again. Abby was wearing a simple white dress made of sheets and Kane had on a black vest made of leather.

Clarke was trembling. Even though she was very happy for them, she couldn't stop thinking about her father.

“Are you jealous?”

She turned around and found Bellamy looking concerned, but also a bit playful. 

“I miss my father. I just wish he could be here.”

“Well, that would be a little bit awkward, don't you think?” he said, trying to cheer her up.

“You know what I mean. I'm sure you miss your mom too sometimes.”

The silence between them meant that he's thinking about an answer.

“It's those happy moments that we want to share with the ones we love. But at least we've got each other.”

They stared into each other's eyes, both knowing the meaning of his words, but neither able to say it out loud.

After the wedding ceremony the party began. The dining hall was decorated with beautiful flowers of every color, adding a scent of luxury and celebration. The tables were covered with tablecloths taken from Mount Weather.

But the most important part was the music. It made the wedding guests happy and energetic. Monty and Harper were the dancing king and queen; Raven and Jasper were playing some drinking games. Clarke was sitting with drink in her hand, staring into flickering lights of candles. The only one who couldn't find his place was Bellamy.

After what seemed like years of walking in circles, he decided to join Clarke at the table. “Not in the mood for dancing, princess?”

Clarke looked into her empty glass and half-smiled, but didn't respond.

“Still thinking about your dad?” Bellamy tried to sound and look disinterested, as the hall was full and he really didn't like to show his emotions.

“Actually,” she babbled.   
He knew now why she hadn't been talkative. She was drunk.  
“Actually, I was thinking about what you said earlier. That we have each other.”

Oh no. Why did he say that? He had to make things clear.  
“Yeah, I meant as friends, you know. Like we support one another and stuff like that.”   
She hasn't figured him out, has she?

“Sure, I know what you meant. I just wanted to know if it's really what you think. That we do have each other. Like, is that even true? You’re your own self, I'm mine, and it's not like we can always be...”

“Whoa, okay!” Bellamy said with a laugh, taking Clarke's glass out of her hand. “I think you've had enough. Come on, let's take you to your room.”

“I don't know where that is anymore.” Drunk princess stood up, her legs shaking, her body fighting hard against gravity.

“Oh God. It's even worse than I thought.” Bellamy sighed. “Let's go to mine then. For now.” He took her in his arms and carried as if she weighed nothing.

Clarke laid her head on his chest and murmured into his shirt sleepily: “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Wow, that's just great.” Bellamy gasped.

When they finally arrived, Clarke was deeply asleep. He laid her on his bed and covered with a blanket. “Goodnight, princess.”

As he had nothing to do and nowhere to be, what's more, nowhere to sit, he took his shirt off and laid down beside Clarke, careful not to get too close. He tried to fall asleep, but as hard as it was every night, tonight it was impossible. He imagined her right here so many times, in different scenarios, but the reality overcame his fantasies.

She was so close and so real; he could look at her forever. Bellamy couldn't help himself. He reached for a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. He was surprised how soft and clean her skin was. It was so different from his own. He looked at her hands, now laying loosely by her sides. The contrast between the size of their hands reminded him of how small and sensitive she was. It made him feel protective and every time he saw danger he remembered why he has to fight.

He stayed up until dawn memorizing every inch of her body, realizing he already does know it . Bellamy felt so comfortable with her by his side and yet insecure, because she could wake up any time and then she'd be gone.

Clarke couldn't open her eyes. The light was already too bright and her head too heavy to raise. She didn't forget anything from yesterday, but she didn't know where she was or how she ended up here. After a while of intensive thinking, the last view she could recall were freckles. She knew them very well. They're about her favorite thing in the world.

Hope made her eyes open slightly and Clarke saw big, muscular, tanned back. She smiled to herself, excitement and warmth flowing through her whole body. She was tempted to touch Bellamy's soft freckled skin, but as hard as it is, Clarke knows how to control herself. What if he was awake? If he'd known she woke up he'd leave the bed, and she didn't want this moment to end. So she pretended to be asleep, calming her heart and breathing deeply.

Bellamy knew that she was awake. He had been listening to her breath for a few hours now. It changed a moment ago—it was unnatural, deeper than in the night. It made him smile—she didn't move, which meant she was in shock, in pain, or didn’t want to wake him. He couldn't resist.

“Somebody's gotta wake up first, you know?” He turned around and found Clarke looking at him with a blush on her face.

“I didn't want to disturb you.”

The silence between their bodies overwhelmed them. Bellamy looked at her with true joy in his eyes, making Clarke speechless. Almost. 

“So...how exactly did I end up here?”

He smiled mysteriously, laying on his back with his arms under his head. “Let's just say I saved your life again, princess.”

Yeah, she was his princess. She could be anything as long as he'd be near her. “Well, then you really are the knight ALIE said you were . And though she didn't mean it as a compliment, I do.”

It was in this moment that Bellamy realized Clarke may have some romantic feelings towards him. That maybe there was a chance. Because there definitely was hope. 

“Clarke, I...I..” he stuttered, fighting against the odds, trying to find the right words. “I think I'm your knight. It's not just because you're in charge and I'm the head of the guard. I feel very protective of you. And again, not in an Octavia-like way.” He leaned up on his elbow, staring at the sheets. He wasn't ready to look her in the eyes. “I think it's because we've been through so much and I've seen you hurt, and there were times when I couldn't do much about it. And I thought that if I was closer to you, maybe you wouldn't feel like you have to bear it on your own, you know?”

Bellamy finally looked up at her and found her eyes wide open, full of tears, her eyebrows raised in shock and her lips shut tightly. He didn't know how to interpret it. The silence made him suffer through the worst answers he could possibly imagine. He tried to keep bad thoughts away from his head and disappointment away from his face.

“It's just a thought, you know. Probably too serious for a hangover morning,” he said, laughing off the mood. He wanted to stand up, but Clarke grabbed his hand, making him turn around.

“Thank you, Bellamy.”

He was confused. “For what?”

“For being my knight.” There were so many things going on inside Clarke's head right now that speaking with sense seemed impossible. But she knew she had to. 

“You've always been there for me and I was so busy making choices, doing what's right for our people, that I didn't see that. But at times when you were in danger and I was about to lose you, even the insignificant decisions felt unbearable.” Clarke was still holding his hand, drying her tears with the other. “Today you made me realize that you make me strong, Bellamy. I feel like I can lead our people because you're by my side. You provide safety and assurance that I can live with what I've done to get us here. You mean so much to me. I'm grateful that you're here.”

Clarke knew she could trust him and say everything she needed. It wasn't the first time their little chats made a great difference. But this time the relief brought awareness of what her heart wanted for so long but she was too scared to try.

It made her so happy that she threw herself into Bellamy's arms. He held her tightly, remembering those few times when they let themselves get this emotional. He felt weak for crying, but it was worth the freedom it gave him. The freedom she gave him. In this moment he swore to himself that he'd never let her go.


End file.
